Back in Time
by Cleo Sombra
Summary: (Redone version of the first BiT. Three chapters already done.) Cleo, Kayla, and Draco are sent back in time, do to Kayla and Cleo making the wrong potion. They can't go back to their time for a year and won't be able to go back if one of the three die.


Disclaimer: No, I will tell you now that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That is all J.K. Rowling's doing.  
  
Also, Sirius Black never died, so there.  
  
Please, do review and give comments or tips. Don't say 'ur story SUX!'. Or don't call Cleo a Mary-Sue. Please DO NOT comment about my grammatical mistakes or anything. I know I'm not good in that department.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a cool winter afternoon on Saturday, when Cleo Sombra and a friend, Kayla Egan met in an abandoned classroom.  
  
Cleo was the older of the two who were both fifteen, exactly one month apart. She had short, dirty blonde hair, light green eyes, and glasses. She stood around 5'7, taller than most girls in Hogwarts.  
  
Kayla had long, straight brown hair and a round face. She was a bit shorter, around 5'3 or so. She had very light blue eyes that tended to glance around a lot.   
  
The abandoned classroom was very dusty and clearly forgotten. A clock sat on a counter and read 'October 11. 14.47.' Busted. The books and writing materials had been cleared out, but some desks and chairs still remained.   
  
"Bloody ass Malfoy." Cleo said as soon as Kayla shut the door. "He took that essay. That FIVE ROLL ESSAY!" She shouted. "This is seriously going to hurt my DADA grade."  
  
"We could threaten him." Kayla suggested, equally as made. He 'accidentally' spilt as much ink as possible onto HER five roll essays.  
  
"But he has his two thugs to protect him." The blonde shook her head. "Make his life miserable?"  
  
"We, unlike him, aren't mean." Kayla said, shaking her head. "And we can't get him to tell the truth, as he is such a sly prat. Unless, of course..."  
  
"... We accidentally slip a little Truth potion into his goblet..." Cleo said.  
  
"And prodded him with questions, conveniently close to a teacher..." The two grinned and Kayla suggested going to the library. The other girl shook her head and pulled something very big and very old from her bag.  
  
"My parents gave this to me as a Go Away present." It was a book. Cleo always called the 'Going away' or 'Welcome back' parties as 'Go Away' and 'Oh no, she's back.' It was, indeed, very old. The cover was rough and worn in a dark brown, and there was no more title, which had peeled away completely.   
  
Cleo set the book down on a desk and opened in, a strong smell of mildew came from it; the pages were stiff and yellow. "My mother got it from her father who got it from his father and all. It's really, really old. My parents and Grandad don't even remember what it's called. I do know it's about potions and spells, but what kinds, I don't know. But I'm sure it has a simple truth serum in it. I haven't had the chance to look through it yet." Cleo spoke, flipping around. She and Kayla were counting on the potion to be simple, as they were not good in any way, shape, or form at Potions. One of the reasons HAD to be that Snape was a big nosed, idiot.  
  
"Ahah." Kayla walked over to see what the 'Ahah'ing was about. The two looked down at the pages, which were very blurry and hard to read. Kayla stared at her friend. "Well.. it says T something Serum. So that odds are good that it's Truth. Now then, this is a fairly long list of ingredients. How about.. I take the top five and you take the bottom?"  
  
The two nodded and wrote down their ingredients with some difficulty and split up.   
  
Innocently, Cleo walked down the halls, trying to look suspicious, but didn't look anyone in the eye. Quickly, she slipped into the Gryffindor common room and up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Dittany.." Cleo wondered where to get some when she remembered she picked up a little in her last trip to Diagon Alley. Looking in her drawer, she found a bunch of Jobberknoll feathers that would be useful, also. Mimbulus Mimbletonia... what was that? The blonde bit her lip. Neville was good in Herbology.  
  
She descended the stairs of the dormitory and saw Neville, holding a plant and sitting on an armchair. She realized he was holding a Mimbletonia. "Hey, Neville, can I borrow your plant for just a minute?" Without any other questioning, the blonde whipped the plant and pot off the boy's lap and set it down on a table. She took her wand and a vial from her pocket, and began to prod the plant with the piece of thin wood. Sure enough, the boils burst and Stinksap, along with another sap called Mimbulus Sap erupted and spurt. Collected the Mimbulus into the vial, Cleo thanked Neville and was on her way for the last two ingredients.   
  
After an hour or so of collecting, sneaking into rooms, and borrowing without asking but with every intention of returning, the two had everything they needed.   
  
"All right, let's look on the list of what to do." Kayla read and magicked boiling water into a black cauldron, which was set up on a desk. Cleo shut the door but left it open a bit so there could be some air circulation.  
  
"First put in three drops of Mimbulus sap into the cauldron." Cleo read and did so, the liquid turned faintly yellow. "Nine puffapod seeds' shells." Kayla and Cleo began to take the shells from the seeds and placed them into the cauldron.   
  
"Single shredded Alihotsy leaf." Was the next. The potion began to turn light brown. "All right. It says that we need to store the cauldron in a cool area for thirty seven minutes." Cleo said.   
  
Cleo magicked a small tub and Kayla opened the window. The classroom was on the floor, and with help, Kayla scooped up handfuls of cold snow and placed them into the tub. Soon after placing the cauldron in, it quickly cooled down.  
  
The two girls sat around and talked, glancing at a watch every once and awhile. When doing something exciting, waiting was always the most boring part of it.   
  
After thirty-seven minutes, the two girls looked at the book again. "Dittany... belladonna.." It was getting late and the girls were getting tired. They each took turns stirring the potion on an interval of fifty stirs each, for at one point, the potion required five hundred stirs. Very boring, indeed.   
  
"It needs to sit for twenty-four hours." Cleo said, looking at the book. The temperature was around seventy degrees. The blonde glanced at her watch, it was a bit after four, now. "Freeze the water in the tub until it's solid, then around midnight we'll come back and refreeze the water. Then around two the next day, and at four we'll be done."  
  
Kayla put a freezing charm on the tub and they were off.  
  
---  
  
Cleo and Kayla knew that Draco was suspicious of them at the dinner before, because they couldn't wipe the knowing smirks that constantly lingered over their faces. Both of the girls weren't to good at lying, but Kayla was the better one. They had to be smooth about disappearing into the classroom again.  
  
After putting in the last ingredient (liquid nettles) into the cauldron, it began to sizzle and suddenly Kayla shouted, "DUCK!"  
  
At the same time, a person slipped into the room, but Cleo didn't see as she ducked. The potion spluttered a bit to close to the old book, so the girl grabbed it and hid. She felt the desk above her shake a bit and watch her watch slip off and fall to the ground next to her. As she reached out to get it, the cauldron tipped over and the contents fell off, making her hand draw back. As soon as the first drop of liquid touched the top of watch, everything turned off.  
  
Everything went still and black; nothing to see or hear or feel or smell. Cleo wondered if she was there, but still full of conscious thoughts. She couldn't move, as it felt she had no muscles or could.  
  
Finally, her conscious thoughts stopped. 


End file.
